


Mesa 23

by feelthenoiz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Friendship/Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, No se conocen okay, Platonic Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelthenoiz/pseuds/feelthenoiz
Summary: Lo conoció en San Valentín.
Y antes de darse cuenta, sus ojos ya se estaban desviando a ver al rubio cada vez que este ponía un pie dentro de la cafetería.
  "Un trozo de tarta de fresa y un macchiato, con mucha espuma."
Pero él no podía evitarlo.





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia ya está casi terminada, pero iré subiendo sus avances cada cierto tiempo. Para crear tensión, digo yo. (?)
> 
> ¡Disfruten la lectura!

Lo conoció en San Valentín. En un tarde en que todos iban acompañados a tomar un café, comer algo, reír y pasar un buen rato, este chico había aparecido en la cafetería con un par de grandes audífonos blancos puestos y una mirada melancólica y solitaria, sin compañía alguna. Pidió un café y un trozo de tarta de frutilla con crema. Él mismo le atendió, y le causó curiosidad que alguien tan bien parecido pasase el día de los enamorados solo. « _Alguien como él debería tener una novia »_, es lo que pensó. Pero una mirada tan triste no podía estar ligada a otra cosa que un quiebre o a una inconmensurable sensación de soledad. De estar solo en el mundo. Era la misma mirada que algunos compañeros decían que él tenía a veces, cuando miraba por el mostrador a los clientes que venían con alguien que evidentemente no era un "amigo". Y aquel rubio de gafas negras estaba mirando por el ventanal hacia la calle, hacia esa avenida donde todos los mostradores mostraban adornos sobre esa fecha, y en la que paseaban parejas de todas las edades con globos, peluches y bolsas con regalos. La escena se repitió durante dos semanas seguidas. Y su mirada no se iluminaba en lo más mínimo. Su tono de voz era frío y monótono, siempre pidiendo el mismo café y el mismo trozo de pastel. Comía calmada y calladamente, mirando hacia afuera mientras escuchaba música, y tras terminar, pedía la cuenta, pagaba, y se iba sin más.

Tadashi estaba realmente intrigado por este misterioso personaje. Ni siquiera lo conocía, pero sentía que quería ayudarlo. ¿A qué? Tampoco lo sabía. A lo largo de esas dos semanas se había descubierto a si mismo suspirando constantemente tanto durante el trabajo como fuera de él. Y la causa no era nada más ni nada menos que aquel adolescente de cabellos dorados.

 

— Tadashi, ¿no debías salir hace veinte minutos ya? —el administrador del local le habló, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

— ¿Aah? ¡Ah! ¡Ukai-san, lo lamento! I-Iré enseguida, hay un par de pedidos que preparar aún...

— Hmm... Vale, pero apenas acabes con eso, vete a casa. Has trabajado mucho por hoy.

— D-De acuerdo.

 « _No quiero... »_ pensó, volviendo a mirar a la mesa donde el enigmático comensal llevaba un trozo de torta a su boca. No quería irse aún. Quería verlo un poco más. Sólo un poco más.

 

— ¿Te preguntas qué le pasa, no? —el mayor de sus compañeros, un peliblanco al que todos llamaban Suga, se acercó a él.

— P-Para nada... —desvió la mirada, girándose de espaldas al chico y cogiendo un par de tazas y platos.

— ¿Por qué no le hablas? No pierdes nada con conversar con él.

— Eso suena como si yo fuera una chica, Suga-san, basta...

— Hahahaha, no era la idea... Pero hablo en serio. Si tanta curiosidad te causa, deberías hablarle.

 

Dicho esto, el mayor se retiró. Y el pecoso se quedó parado en su posición, pensativo. Acabó de preparar el café, sirvió un trozo de cheesecake de arándano, y se fue a los vestidores para cambiarse.

 

{+}

 

Cuando salió al comedor, el chico aún estaba sentado ahí, en la misma posición de todos los días. Respiró hondo, y se acercó a esa mesa, la 23.

 

— Eh... Disculpa.

 

El chico rubio ni se inmutó; debía esperarse algo así, tenía la música tan fuerte que no le extrañaría que fuese medio sordo. Volvió a intentarlo, pero esta vez posó suavemente su mano en su hombro. Eso logró llamar su atención efectivamente.

 

— Disculpa...

— ¿Hm?

— ¿P-Puedo sentarme aquí? —soltó, reuniendo todo el valor que había  estado perdiendo antes de hablarle.

— ... ¿Por qué no te sientas en otro lado? —contestó, secamente. Eso a Tadashi lo dejó un poco descompuesto. _"Es más amargo de lo que pensaba"_ — Hay muchas mesas disponibles.

— Es que...

— ¿O es que quieres contemplar de cerca cómo miro hacia fuera? —ironizó, burlándose de si mismo y de Tadashi a la vez.

— ¡N-No, no es por eso!

— ¿Entonces qué?

— Solo... quería hacerte compañía. —el contrario le quedó mirando fijamente, como si lo que el mesero acababa de decir no tuviese importancia— Te ves demasiado solo, y eso no...

— No te gusta, ¿no es así? —completó, dejando a Tadashi sin palabras— No vengo para que me tengan lástima.

— ¡No es lástima!

— ¿Compasión? ¿Burla?

— ¡No! —Tadashi subió un poco la voz, cosa que acalló al de gafas en cosa de segundos— Esto... es empatía, quizás. —el pecoso bajó la vista, dirigiéndola a la mesa.

— ... Haz lo que quieras. —murmuró el otro, volviendo a mirar hacia la calle.

 

El joven de cabellos castaños no sabía cómo tomar esa respuesta. ¿Se lo estaba permitiendo, o le estaba diciendo que se quedara? No se movió un milímetro, pero sus nervios iban en aumento. Sabía que no podría hacer que conversara mucho, pero podía intentarlo al menos. Aún nervioso e indeciso, se sentó, pero el rubio no parecía prestarle atención.

 

— Tú... ¿cómo te llamas?

— ¿De qué te sirve saber mi nombre?

— Eh...

— No sé qué es lo que te trajo a hablarme, y en realidad no lo comprendo del todo, pero si esto es todo lo que vas a preguntar, mejor vete.

— No...

— ¿No...?

— No quiero irme.

 

El chico rubio lo volvió a mirar fijamente. Se preguntaba seriamente qué pasaba por la cabeza de ese chico de cabello castaño, mirada tímida y pecas. Comió el último trozo de pastel, bebió el último sorbo de café, y pidió la cuenta, con el chico aún ahí, sentado frente a él. Este lo miraba a ratos, pero sin insistir en iniciar una conversación fluida ni nada similar. Luego de pagar, tomó sus cosas y se puso de pie, disponiéndose a salir del lugar. Ya estaba cerca de la entrada, pero antes de salir, se detuvo.

 

— Tsukishima Kei. —dijo, sin dirigirle la mirada, y empezó a caminar.

— ¿Eh? —Yamaguchi se volteó rápidamente, y lo miró incrédulo.

— No lo repetiré. —terminó, llanamente.

— ¡Yo...! ¡Yamaguchi Tadashi!

 

El chico le dirigió una última mirada antes de salir del café, y se fue. Mientras tanto, Yamaguchi no dejaba de repetir su nombre en su cabeza. _«Ts ukishima Kei...»_

Y ese sería el inicio de todo.

O quizás era el inicio de nada.

 

{+}

 

Al día siguiente, el chico volvió, a la misma hora de siempre, en la misma mesa de siempre. Pidió lo mismo. Pero cuando llamaba al pecoso, no decía "mesero". "Yamaguchi", se escuchaba, y el pecoso giraba atentamente casi de manera instantánea. Las primeras semanas, Kei solo comía lo suyo, cruzaba un par de palabras con Yamaguchi, y se retiraba, dejando a Tadashi mirando la puerta absorto, pero poco a poco se fue soltando un poco más, y cuando Yamaguchi le decía que lo esperase para que conversaran un rato, él empezó a aceptar con más frecuencia. A veces incluso armaban panoramas para salir los fines de semana o simplemente para juntarse en algún lugar de la ciudad a hablar sobre películas, libros y similares. Habían intercambiado correos electrónicos, perfiles de redes sociales, y números telefónicos. Y Yamaguchi lo consideraba su amigo.

O algo más.

Y de eso ya era casi un mes y medio.

Yamaguchi llegó al trabajo tan animado como siempre. Se colocó la camisa blanca y el mandil, que le quedaban un poco sueltos, y guardó un lápiz en el bolsillo de su camisa. Ese día, le diría a Tsukki -que fue el apodo que le dio, aunque Kei no estaba del todo de acuerdo al respecto- que fueran al cine. Había comprado las entradas el día anterior, y estaba ansioso por verla. Tsukishima le había comentado sobre un par de críticas que había leído en Internet que hablaban muy bien de ella, y sólo pensando en él compró ambos boletos. Pero algo raro ocurría. 20 minutos pasaban de las 5, que luego se extendieron a 30, a 45, a una hora y treinta... Había acabado con tres jugos de mango en el intertanto. Y por más que esperó y esperó, sentado en la mesa 23, Kei no apareció en la cafetería ese día. Le había regalado las entradas a uno de sus compañeros, para que saliera con quien deseara, y este las había aceptado feliz. Tras una espera de casi dos horas, Yamaguchi se fue a casa, directamente.

Le mandó un mensaje, un tanto angustiado.

 

_Para: Tsukki_

_"Tsukki, ¿estás bien? ¿Pasó algo que no viniste a la cafetería hoy?"_

 

No sabía qué pensar al respecto. Era la primera vez que Tsukki faltaba a la cafetería. ¿Quizás no tenía dinero? No, eso no parecía ser un gran problema para él. No recibió respuesta enseguida. Pacientemente esperó que le dijese al menos que estaba bien, y con eso en mente llegó a casa, aún preocupado en lo más profundo de su alma. Tomó un libro que el rubio le había prestado y se sentó a leerlo, por cuarta vez desde que le había sido entregado. Sentía que leer los libros que el rubio le prestaba lo acercaba un poco más. Tanto sus compañeros como él habían notado un cambio en la mirada del chico; se lo veía más tranquilo, más pleno, y quizás más feliz. Pero Yamaguchi se negaba a creer que fuera por su causa. _"No debo ilusionarme"_. De repente, su móvil vibró. Era un mensaje. Y al ver quién lo había enviado, se alivió, abriéndolo en seguida.

 

_De: Tsukki_

_"Estoy en Tokyo. No te avisé. Llego en un par de semanas."_

 

... ¿En Tokyo? De todas las veces que había conversado con él, nunca había escuchado algo sobre familiares que vivieran allá aparte de su hermano mayor, pero según el mismo Kei le había contado, Akiteru se había venido a pasar una temporada con ellos a Sendai, y "estaba siendo una molestia".

 

_Para: Tsukki_

_"¿Dónde te estás alojando? ¿En alguna residencial?"_

 

_De: Tsukki_

_"En casa de un amigo. No te preocupes tanto."_

 

_Para: Tsukki_

_"Vale... Ah, buenas noches, Tsukki."_

Y esa noche no recibió más mensajes.

Ni esa noche, ni al día siguiente. Y no sabía si mandarle mensajes. _« No quiero acosarlo»_. En el trabajo, de haber llegado a un rendimiento notable –y que lo habían hecho merecedor del título de “Trabajador del mes” –, bajó súbitamente de un día para otro. Y tanto Ukai como Suga se lo hicieron saber. Pero Yamaguchi no sabía cómo animarse. _ «Sin él aquí... es extraño»._

 

_« Me he malacostumbrado a estar cerca de él...»_


	2. Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi se da cuenta de que está perdido.

Fueron extrañas, esas semanas. No le había especificado un tiempo definido, así que no sabía si algún día volvería a aparecerse por la cafetería. Tadashi suspiraba demasiado, y pasaba preocupado gran parte del tiempo, preguntándose si estaría bien, si su amigo en Tokyo estaría respondiendo a todas esas mañas que él conocía del rubio. Y no podía evitarlo. Desde que conocía a Tsukishima que su vida había cambiado, pero en el buen sentido. Era una locura; un chico con un pésimo carácter, fanático de las ironías y el sarcasmo había encendido una llama en él que había hecho desaparecer, al menos, los rastros de soledad de su mirada. No obstante, sabía claramente el motivo. Y es que si su corazón latía de esa manera tan desbocada cada vez que sentía la campanilla sonar, era porque estaba esperando que el rubio, el causante de cada uno de esos suspiros, fuera quien entrase. Nadie más que él.

 

— ¿Tadashi?

— ¿Sí, Suga-san? —el pecoso se volteó, llevando una bolsa de café en la mano.

— ¿Has sabido algo del chico rubio...? Su nombre era Tsuki...

— Tsukishima...

— ¡Él! Hace bastante que no viene.

— Está en Tokyo, con un amigo. Se supone que volverá pronto.

— Oh, ya veo...

 

 _« Demonios--»_. No quería ver en Suga a un enemigo. Sabía que su pregunta era sin mala intención. Pero una parte de él se amargaba cada que recordaba que hacía semanas que no le veía. De todas maneras, ¿qué podía hacer? Apenas y juntaba valor para mandarle mensajes, y generalmente cuando lo hacía, solo recibía por respuesta _"Estoy bien"_ , o _"No te preocupes tanto"_ , o _"Volveré pronto"_. Y es que tenía que volver. Abril se acercaba, y ambos entrarían a clase dentro de unas semanas. Si no alcanzaba a llegar para entonces…

Tadashi miró la hora: se acercaba su salida, por lo que fue directamente a cambiarse de ropa. Ya se había acostumbrado a no encontrarle en la mesa al salir. Y esa vez tampoco fue la excepción. Suspiró una vez más, y se fue a casa, entristecido una vez más.

 

{+}

 

Suga llegó a la cafetería con tiempo de sobra. Como siempre, claro está. Su sentido de la responsabilidad era muy fuerte, y no podía contradecirlo. Pero al llegar al baño y ver a Tadashi sentado mirando su móvil con la mirada perdida, prefirió llegar un par de minutos tarde al mostrador _. «Pobre chico...»_ pensaba para él. El pecoso estaba vestido ya con el uniforme del trabajo; él venía casi listo.

 

— ¿Estás bien, Tadashi? —se acercó, sentándose a su lado en los banquillos del camerino.

— Ah... B-buenos días, Suga-san.

— Buenos días. —le sonrió, tratando de animarle. Pero su rostro no cambiaba mucho— ¿Has comido algo?

— Ah, no... Salí apurado de casa y no comí nada.

— Entonces vamos. Aún es temprano; no hay nadie en la cafetería y falta un buen rato para abrir.

— ¿Ah?

— Vamos a desayunar, Tadashi.

— Vale...

 

El peliblanco se cambió rápidamente la remera, cogió el delantal y guardó su bolso, saliendo luego de los vestidores seguido de Yamaguchi. Este miraba las mesas, aún con las sillas arriba, con ese aire de nostalgia que no lo dejaba tranquilo desde hacía semanas.

 

— ¿Cómo van las cosas en casa, Yamaguchi? —cuestionó el mayor.

 

El pecoso solo mordió su labio. Guardó silencio un par de minutos, con el otro mirándole pacientemente. Respiró hondo, y una débil y forzada sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios para contestarle.

 

— Van a separarse. —metió ambas manos al bolsillo delantero del delantal, balanceándose sutilmente— Papá ya está arrendando un departamento en el centro, y dijo que por más que dejara de hablar con mamá, a mí no me dejaría solo.

— Confío en que así será. Tu madre y tu padre son personas muy sensatas. Y viendo lo mal que se estaban llevando... —se cruzó de brazos, mirándole— Bueno, tú te llevabas la peor parte.

— Solo espero que esta sea la decisión correcta.

— Tienes que darle tiempo al tiempo, Tadashi. Todo mejorará, ya verás. —Suga le dio una palmada suave en el hombro, mientras que una sonrisa acogedora logró subir un poco los ánimos del pecoso.

— Sí, tienes razón. Estoy acelerando mucho las cosas.

— Así es, así es.

 

El peliblanco soltó una risa suave, y sirvió un frappuccino para Yamaguchi y un chocolate caliente para él, acompañados de un par de cosas dulces. Permanecieron en silencio otro par de minutos más, mientras que en el lugar el choque de las cucharas con las tazas hacían eco hasta en el más recóndito de los espacios _. «Tan apacible»._

 

— Ya van varios días que te noto extraño, Tadashi. Y no lo digo por tus padres.

— No es el primero que me lo dice. —suspiró con una media sonrisa, aún algo achacado por la conversación previa.

— Lo tengo claro. —el albino le devolvió el gesto, notoriamente preocupado.

— No puedo evitarlo, Suga-san. Estoy preocupado.

— Es por ese chico, Tsukishima. ¿o me equivoco?

— B-Bueno, sí... E-Es que ya han pasado semanas desde la última vez que vino.

— Recuerda que aún están de vacaciones. Se supone que ambos entrarán a Karasuno, ¿no es así?

— Sí, pero él estará en una clase distinta de la mía, creo... Mi rendimiento no es muy bueno que digamos. Y Tsukki está por sobre el promedio, aunque no es un prodigio.

— Tienes que relajarte. De seguro está pasando un muy buen rato en Tokyo y por eso no ha vuelto.

— Sí...

— ¿Te preocupa el inicio de la secundaria?

— En realidad, sí. Abril ya está por comenzar, y él aún no da señales...

— Déjalo ser, Tadashi~

— P-Pero...

— Está bien que estés enamorado de él, pero no debes amarrarle.

— ... ¿Ah? —dejó la taza sobre el plato, sorprendido por la soltura con la que había dicho aquello.

— ¿Hm? —Koushi, relajado, bebió otro sorbo de su chocolate.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

— ¿Que no debes amarrarle?

— ¡No! ¡Lo otro! ¡¿De dónde sacó eso?!

— ... ¿Es en serio? —Suga le miró con una sonrisa que oscilaba entre la burla y la incredulidad— Yamaguchi, podrás querer que cualquier otro piense distinto, pero conmigo no te resultará.

— ¡P-Pero Suga-san! ¡Yo...!

— No te he dicho que sea malo, ¿o sí?

— N-No, pero...

— ¿Entonces?

— Uh...

— Tranquilo, nadie lo ve como algo anormal aquí.

— ¿Hah? ¿Usted no es el único que sabe?

— Eh... no. —Yamaguchi escondió el rostro entre sus manos, sintiendo cómo su rostro ardía en un sonrojo que llegaba a notarse por sobre sus pecas— Vamos, eres bastante obvio al respecto.

— ¡Eso solo lo empeora! Dios, qué voy a hacer, no me puedo la cara de la vergüenza...

— En fin... Debes dejar que las cosas sigan su rumbo. Apresurando todo sólo lograrás que se aleje más de ti.

— Pero si él ya está lo suficientemente lejos...

— Pero va a volver, Tadashi. Dios, eres tan cabeza dura a veces.

— L-Lo siento, Suga-san...

— No te pido que dejes de pensar en él. Pero sí podrías concentrarte un poco más en tu trabajo. Como antes, ¿de acuerdo?

— Pondré todo de mi para que así sea...

— Así me gusta escucharte. —el peliblanco le desordenó un poco el cabello, y se puso de pie— Tómate tu tiempo. Sacaré lo que falta para que abramos.

— De acuerdo.

 

Lo último que Suga le había dicho había entrado en su cabeza, para no volver a salir. _« Suga-san tiene razón... Su vida y la mía siguen, así que mejor me esforzaré en lo mío»_. Y, animado, acabó de un bocado el pastel de crema que el mayor había dejado para él, y tras dejar todo en el lavaplatos se fue a bajar las sillas.

 

{+}

 

Ya había pasado una semana. El colegio comenzaba dentro de los próximos días, y Yamaguchi, aunque seguía un tanto preocupado por el rubio, trabajaba con normalidad. Tenía preparado todo lo que debía llevar para su primer día en Karasuno, así que eso le quitaba un peso de encima. Ese día por la tarde llegaría a recoger las últimas cosas que restaban por guardar, y quizás leería un libro, o jugaría en la consola un rato.

La afluencia de público había subido considerablemente esa semana, así que su mente se mantenía entre los preparativos para la escuela y el trabajo. Y particularmente ese día, tenían bastante trabajo desde temprano por la mañana. La clientela había empezado a llegar al poco rato desde que abrieran, y no había parado desde entonces. Ni siquiera había almorzado. Solo había tomado un chocolate caliente, del que sacó las energías que necesitaba para su última media hora de trabajo, por el día. Miró la hora, y sonrió. _« A esta hora...»"_. Y sonó la campanilla de la cafetería. Pero Yamaguchi no miró. Había dejado de hacerlo hacía varios días. Y había resultado mejor; se concentraba mejor en lo que hacía. Siguió preparando la orden que le había entregado Suga, mientras que este mismo le miraba incluso un tanto emocionado. Luego de unos minutos, el peliblanco se acercó al mostrador a recoger una orden. Se aclaró la garganta y habló con voz fuerte y clara.

 

— La mesa 23 quiere un trozo de tarta de fresas con crema y un macchiato, con mucha espuma.

 

El castaño se detuvo en el acto, inconscientemente.

 

— Un macchiato... ¿Será?

 

Dejó el pedido que hacía a un lado, a medias, y se volteó mirando hacia la mesa que el mayor había mencionado.

Y ahí estaba.

Un chico rubio de gafas se encontraba mirando hacia fuera por la ventana, con el celular entre las manos. _« Es... es él»._ Rápidamente y sin cuidado alguno terminó de preparar que había dejado a un lado y le susurró a Suga un _"Lo dejo en sus manos, Sugawara-san"_ , a lo que el peliblanco solo contestó con una sonrisa y un leve movimiento de cabeza. Yamaguchi corrió a cambiarse, y tras mojar un poco su rostro para que bajase el tono rojizo de sus mejillas, salió, caminando directamente a la mesa 23. Se quedó parado a sus espaldas, y respiró hondo. Luego, tocó su hombro, y este se volteó con su misma cara de desinterés de siempre.

 

— Hola, Tsukki...

— Ah, hola, Yamaguchi. —le saludó casualmente, como si solo le hubiese visto el día anterior. Y bueno, para Yamaguchi la satisfacción era la misma. E incluso más.

— B-Bienvenido de vuelta.

— Um... ¿Gracias?

— ¿Puedo sentarme?

— Seguro. Adelante.

 

Y esa afirmación le hizo clic en la cabeza. Si comparaba la primera vez que se había atrevido a hablarle, a su rechazo y hostilidad, a la manera en que accedía a que se sentase con él ahora... Había avanzado respecto de entonces. Con una amplia sonrisa, se sentó justo frente a él.

 

— ¿Cuándo volviste?

— Ayer por la noche. Me vine en tren.

— Ah... ¿Y qué tal estuvo el viaje?

— Insoportable. Un niño pelirrojo y un pelinegro iban sentados frente a mí hablando de volleyball con un entusiasmo... excesivo. Fue muy molesto.

— Jajaja, seguro que sí. ¿Fuiste a ver a tu hermano?

— No, él estaba aquí en Miyagi, ¿recuerdas?

— Ah, cierto… ¿Entonces...?

— Estás preguntando demasiado, Yamaguchi.

— A-Ah... Lo siento, Tsukki...

— Hmph.

 

Conversaron de trivialidades durante gran parte de la tarde. Aunque quien más hablaba era Yamaguchi. Le contaba de cosas que había visto durante el tiempo que Tsukishima estuvo fuera, sucesos curiosos en la cafetería, sobre sus preparativos para la escuela, y otras necedades. Pero el rubio solo escuchaba y soltaba uno que otro comentario. Su atención estaba más enfocada en su móvil, y al sonido de los mensajes. Bastante constante, por lo demás. Pero Yamaguchi solo se preocupaba de contarle lo que le nacía.

 

— Ah... Y mis padres...

— ¿Qué tal va eso? Cuando me fui, me habías dicho que las aguas se habían calmado, al menos un poco.

— Pues... —el sonido del ringtone de Tsukishima le interrumpió, y en la pantalla solo aparecía el símbolo de un gato negro.

— Mierda. —tapó con la mano la pantalla, poniéndose de pie— Espera un segundo, vengo enseguida. —y antes de que le contestara algo, salió de la cafetería a hablar por teléfono.

 

Yamaguchi le miró salir y se quedó sentado en su lugar. Miró el vapor emanar del café de Tsukishima y desvanecerse poco a poco. El rato pasaba, su café se enfriaba, y Tsukishima seguía fuera hablando por el teléfono. A ratos echaba una ojeada curiosa, y no sabía si estaba conversando o discutiendo con la persona al otro lado de la línea. Pero si preguntaba, de seguro recibiría un _“no es problema tuyo”_. Suspiró, y tomó su celular. Ya era bastante tarde, al menos para él. Debía llegar temprano a casa para ayudar a su madre con algunas cosas. Cogió su bolso, comprobando que no se le quedara nada, y salió de la cafetería. Vio a Tsukishima a un lado, aún conversando por teléfono, y se despidió de él con un gesto de su mano. Este le devolvió el gesto y siguió conversando.

Y Yamaguchi se fue a casa, solo.

 

{+}

 

Desde su regreso de Tokyo, Yamaguchi había notado a Tsukishima muy distinto. Empezando por el detalle de que su celular siempre estaba en su mano, y que sus audífonos blancos ya no estaban siempre en sus oídos. Pero aún a pesar de que se había vuelto un maniático enviando mensajes de texto, hablaba un poco más que antes, y era incluso un poco más amable. Hasta Suga se lo había comentado. Las acostumbradas visitas de Tsukishima a la cafetería no habían cambiado ni de mesa ni de horario. Y Yamaguchi había cambiado su horario para poder organizar bien lo referente a la escuela y a su trabajo de medio tiempo. No dejaría de trabajar ahí; ya llevaba más de un año, no se cambiaría solo porque llegara a secundaria. Había llegado a trabajar con solo 14 años, gracias a la ayuda del abuelo de Ukai, que era bastante cercano a su propio abuelo.

Y en eso, las semanas fueron pasando, y pasando.

Nada más empezado el colegio, y a sabiendas de que estaban en diferentes salones, Yamaguchi averiguó todo lo necesario para cambiarse a la clase de preparación. Karasuno se regía por un equilibrio en el rendimiento de los alumnos de cada clase. El rubio estaba en las clases avanzadas, las que tenían a alumnos con un rendimiento que los hacía aspirantes a la Universidad, y las clases normales. Yamaguchi estaba a poco de llegar al nivel del curso de preparación. Sus deficiencias estaban en las dos áreas con mayor importancia para clasificar como un alumno fuera del promedio. Pero le había pedido ayuda al mayor en los estudios y este había aceptado sin discusiones, así que sin duda llegaría a la misma clase que él al trimestre que seguía. « _Debo conseguirlo… ¡Si quiero estar con Tsukki, debo hacerlo! »_ se repetía, siempre que se sentaba a estudiar.

Los ratos libres los pasaba entre su salón y el de Tsukishima. Este siempre se quejaba de que los chicos del tren de la vez pasada, aquellos fanáticos del volleyball de su clase, habían empezado a hablarle (o bueno, al menos el pelirrojo lo hacía; el pelinegro solo seguía al más bajo cuando iba a hablarle a Kei), y que eso le fastidiaba. _“Solo apresúrate y rinde los exámenes pronto”,_ le decía, y Yamaguchi se armaba de valor y de fuerza para continuar estudiando con todo el entusiasmo que le caracterizaba.

_« Si apruebo los exámenes, me dejarán cambiarme al salón de Tsukki para el otro período.»_

Sí, era definitivo. Estaba perdido. Tsukishima le había hecho perder el sentido; después de todo, era la primera vez que su corazón latía con esa intensidad desde que tenía memoria.

Esa tarde, Yamaguchi debía rendir los exámenes. El período académico de ese, el segundo trimestre, ya había acabado, pero aún quedaban un par de días de clase, mas no eran importantes del todo. El pecoso suspiró, y repitió por última vez, en voz alta, la instrucción del rubio.

 

— Vale, ya está. Si no te aprueban con eso, ya no sé qué más hacer. —el rubio se recostó en el asiento del salón. El descanso estaba por llegar a su fin, y Tadashi seguía nervioso.

— Es que si no apruebo…

— ¿Hm?

— N-Nada, Tsukki.

— Vale… —el timbre sonó, y Yamaguchi pegó un salto.

— ¡Y-Ya es hora!

— Tranquilízate, Yamaguchi. —Tadashi se sentó y respiró hondo. De verdad le ponía nervioso toda esa situación. ¿Y si olvidaba alguna fórmula, o un concepto? Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío. Tsukishima suspiró, incómodo— Has estudiado mucho. Te irá bien, descuida. Estaremos en la misma clase al acabar las vacaciones. —Yamaguchi lo miró, y su corazón dio un vuelco; la sonrisa de Tsukishima, por más sutil que fuese, le dejaba sin aire— Hablamos más tarde, el profesor debe estar por llegar.

— S-Sí… —el rubio tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la salida del aula. Yamaguchi lo miró salir, y alzó un poco la voz— ¡T-Tsukki! —el nombrado se volteó, algo desorientado— ¡Gracias!

 

Kei soltó una risa suave y se fue. Pero esas mismas risas que el rubio dejaba escapar de vez en cuando eran todo para Yamaguchi.

  
— Estoy perdido… Tan pero tan perdido… —susurró, solo para él, tomando la cabeza con ambas manos y respirando hondo.


	3. Parte 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi recibe los resultados de su examen.

La prueba había resultado mucho más fácil de lo que se imaginaba. Las respuestas salían solas, y no tenía necesidad de pensar tanto en las preguntas. Sabía que no era una coincidencia que sus notas en los ramos estuvieran subiendo. Por primera vez desde que entrara a la secundaria, se sentía realmente capaz. Salió sonriente del salón, y miró su reloj.

 

— Ugh, voy tarde… —murmuró, y sacó su móvil, enviándole a Tsukishima un mensaje con un  _ “¡Listo! Exámenes rendidos（⌒▽⌒）”. _

 

Luego de unos minutos, Tsukishima le contestó. _ “Felicitaciones, Yamaguchi”. _ Y el pecoso volvió a suspirar, profundamente.

 

Al salir de aquella prueba, debía ir a trabajar. La rutina de siempre. Sabía que Tsukishima no iría ese día, porque le había comentado que tendría un compromiso en casa, así que no se preocuparía.

 

Ya entrada la noche, se fue a cenar junto a su madre. Ahora que solo estaban ellos dos, era más fácil conversar de sus vidas diarias; en el último tiempo, su padre había dado al ambiente familiar un aire de incomodidad que solo le permitía comer, comentar un par de cosas y luego levantarse de la mesa a encerrarse en su cuarto. Pero su madre era mucho más comprensiva, amable y alegre. La separación le había hecho de maravilla.

 

— ¿Tienes algo planeado para este fin de semana? Sales de vacaciones, ¿no? —le preguntó su madre mientras servía un poco de té para ambos.

— A decir verdad no...

— ¿Por qué no invitas a Tsukishima-kun a quedarse? Compraste varias películas en Shimada Mart el otro día, ¿verdad?

— Ah, esa es una buena idea. Lo invitaré más tarde.

— Si su madre tiene problemas con que se quede, yo hablaré con ella, ¿vale?

— V-Vale.

 

Era divertido que su madre insistiese tanto en que él conversara con Tsukishima. Y eso era porque, en sus 16 años, él no tuvo nunca un amigo tan cercano como él. Kei era el primer chico con quien se había llevado realmente; era su primer amigo... y su primer amor, quizás. Pero eso no lo sabía su madre. Terminada la cena, Yamaguchi se fue a su cuarto a vaciar su mochila de la basura que había reunido a lo largo de ese día, y tras hacerlo, se sentó en su cama, con el celular en la mano.

 

_ Para: Tsukki _

_ "Tsukki, ¿qué te parece si vienes mañana?" _

 

Mientras esperaba su respuesta, se recostó en la cama, descansando. Los últimos días habían sido agotadores para él; no estaba acostumbrado a estudiar espartanamente como lo había hecho con el rubio durante esa semana, pero eso le serviría para más adelante, indudablemente. Su celular vibró, y leyó la respuesta de Tsukishima.

 

_ De: Tsukki _

_ "Viajaré a Tokyo, Yamaguchi. Será para la próxima." _

 

— Otra vez, eh... —suspiró. Eso significaba que Tsukishima estaría una vez más incomunicado. Aunque, si ahora estaba tan pegado a su móvil, quizás sería distinto.

 

_ Para: Tsukki _

_ "¡Ah! No lo sabía. ¿A qué hora viajarás?" _

 

_ De: Tsukki _

_ "Temprano." _

 

_ Para: Tsukki _

_ "Oh, dale..." _

 

_ De: Tsukki _

_ "Si te enteras de los resultados del examen antes de que entremos a clase, avísame." _

 

¿Era normal que se pusiese tan feliz por un mensaje tan simple? Al menos en él, el idiota enamorado, sí. Con una sonrisa en los labios, le mandó un último mensaje.

 

Para: Tsukki

_ "¡No te preocupes, Tsukki! Te mandaré un mensaje en caso de que eso sucediera. ¡Buenas noches!" _

 

Kei tampoco le mandó más mensajes. Pero Yamaguchi estaba tan satisfecho con ese atisbo de interés que no le importaba en lo absoluto. Suspiró profundamente, como si estuviese expulsando la mitad de su vida, y miró al techo.

 

— Todo irá bien. —se dijo a sí mismo, en voz alta— Definitivamente todo irá bien.

 

{+}

 

— ¡Tadashi, las cuentas de las mesas 13 y 25!

— ¡Ya voy!

 

Ukai se las acercó, colocándolas en la bandeja a un lado de las tazas de café que el castaño llevaba. El café estaba extrañamente lleno. Desde que habían terminado las clases del segundo trimestre, el público había aumentado considerablemente. Y eso era muy bueno, porque las propinas para Tadashi iban bastante mejor que de costumbre. Suga y él eran los más atareados, pero los chicos nuevos no se quedaban atrás. Después de todo, ellos se encargaban de preparar las órdenes que el peliblanco y el pecoso traían.

 

— Aquí está el pago... Ah, la mesa 9 quiere añadir un café americano. Y la 11 quiere la cuenta.

— De acuerdo.

 

El ánimo de Yamaguchi no había disminuido en lo más mínimo. Llevaba una semana de vacaciones, y había estado enviándole mensajes a Tsukishima durante esos días, con respuestas monótonas, a veces con monosílabos, pero algo era algo _. «La vez pasada no contestaba mis mensajes». _

 

— ¡Tadashi, Suga, hora de almorzar!

— ¡Ya vamos!

 

Le entregó el mandil a uno de los chicos, y Ukai tomó el de Suga. Liberados ya de ello, salieron al camarín. 

 

— Mamá me envió mucha comida...

— La mía igual. Y no tengo tanto apetito.

— Yo tampoco...

 

Ambos se miraron, soltaron una risa, y se acomodaron a comer.

 

— Tsukishima-kun no ha venido, ¿no es así?

— Ah, es que viajó a Tokyo.

— ¿De nuevo?

— S-Sí...

— ¿Tiene familiares allá?

—Su hermano mayor.

— Oh, ya veo.

— Pero va a ver a un amigo.

— ¿Un amigo?

— Sí. Aunque no sé quién es...

— Hmm...

— ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿No te parece extraño?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Me comentaste que siempre está pendiente de su móvil, ¿no? —Yamaguchi asintió con la cabeza— Y ahora viaja a Tokyo. ¿No te parece raro?

— No, en realidad. —Suga llevó una de sus manos a su mentón, en pose pensativa.

— Yo creo que tiene una novia en Tokyo.

— ¿Eh?

— Si no fuese así, entonces es muy raro que vaya a Tokyo a ver a un amigo. A menos que...

— ¿A menos que...?

— Tenga un novio.

— ¡P-Pero Suga-san...!

— ¿Te extraña? Existimos más como tú en Japón, ¿sabías?

— Pero--- ¿ah? ¿Existimos...? Suga-san, usted...

— Llevo casi dos años saliendo con un chico, Tadashi.

— ¡¿EH?!

— No me digas que no lo habías notado, ¿es en serio? —Suga rió un poco— Ha venido a la cafetería varias veces. Se mudó a Tokyo por el trabajo de sus padres hace... ¿un año, quizás? —Yamaguchi miraba al peliblanco con sorpresa. No se lo habría imaginado jamás— A veces voy a verlo en mis fines de semana libres, y él también se toma el tiempo de venir a Sendai.

— Oh... Ya.

— También nos mensajeamos mucho. Solo que no le hablo en mi horario de trabajo, o cuando estoy con amigos. Debo ser un tanto discreto, por petición de mis padres.

— Ah, ¿sus padres saben?

— Claro. Daichi y yo les contamos cuando cumplimos medio año juntos. Él aún vivía en Sendai, y mis padres le conocían bien, así que no fue tan problemático conseguir su aceptación. Sus padres lo saben también.

— Vaya... Eso es genial.

— Es por eso que te digo que me parece muy extraño.

— ¿Eh?

— A menos de que sea un amigo de infancia, es raro que viaje a Tokyo cada vez que tiene tiempo libre.

— Uh... —Yamaguchi no pudo evitar sentirse abatido. Quizás en el fondo, Suga no estaba del todo equivocado.

— ¡Ah, pero no te achaques! —la expresión cabizbaja del moreno solo podía ser mala señal. Si ese constante entusiasmo y ahínco que Tadashi tenía en el trabajo desaparecía por su causa, el menor estaría en problemas— Quizás estoy sacando conclusiones muy apresuradas. Termina de comer, para que vayamos a trabajar. ¡Trabajo, trabajo!

 

{+}

 

Faltaban unos pocos días para entrar a clase. Tsukishima volvería al día siguiente, y juntos irían a comprar algunas cosas al centro comercial. Estaba antojado de cambiar un poco su clóset, y cuando invitó al rubio a acompañarle este, de muy buen humor al parecer, le había contestado  _ "Suena bien _ ".

 

Se había puesto a ordenar un par de cosas en su cuarto, cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó.

 

— ¡Mamá! ¡Están-!

 

_ «Es cierto, hoy tenía que ir a ver al abogado» _ , se recordó. Salió de la habitación arrastrando un poco los pies debido al cansancio; solo a él se le ocurría trabajar durante las vacaciones.

 

— ¿Aló?

— Buenas tardes, hablo del Departamento Educativo de la secundaria Karasuno, ¿estoy hablando con la residencia de Yamaguchi Tadashi? —su corazón dio un salto.

— ¡Habla con él!

— ¡Oh, Yamaguchi-kun! Soy Takeda.

— ¡Hola, Profesor Takeda!

— Llamaba para contarte de tu resultado en los exámenes.

— Y... ¿qué tal...?

— Deberás estudiar más.

— Eso... ¿No califiqué?

— ¿Eh? ¡Oh, no, al contrario! Aprobaste. Quedaste en el salón 3.   — _ «¡Es el salón de Tsukki!» _ — Mañana debes venir a la escuela para poder entregarte una lista de los papeles que te harán falta, y debes asistir a una nivelación a partir de este lunes que viene.

— Oh, de acuerdo.

— Te veo mañana, Tadashi.

— Hasta pronto, profesor.

 

Y colgó. ¿Eso significaba...?

 

— Lo... lo logré. ¡LO LOGRÉ!

 

¿Podía estar más feliz? Sí, podía. Y es que le faltaba contarle a la persona que más le importaba, y que celebrara con él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, levantó su teléfono y marcó el número del rubio. Tardó un poco, pero finalmente se descolgó la llamada.

 

— ¡Tsukki!

— _ Maldición, ¿puedes callarte un momento? ... ¡Que me dejes contestar tranquilo!  _ —escuchó del otro lado de la línea. _ «Tsukki, siempre cascarrabias».  _ Soltó una risa suave—  _ ¿Diga? ¿Yamaguchi? _

— ¡Hola, Tsukki!

—  _ Hola.  _ —su voz era calma, como siempre. Eso lo alivió.

— Te llamaba por el resultado del examen...

— _ ¿Qué tal? _

— ¡Aprobé!

—  _ ¿Ves? Te dije que lo conseguirías. ¿En qué salón quedaste? _

— En tu salón. ¡Lo logré!

— _ Te felicito, Yamaguchi. _ —solo por el tono de su voz podía imaginar en su rostro una sonrisa. Puede que prácticamente invisible, pero era una sonrisa.

— ¡Gracias, Tsukki! Ah, ¿a qué hora vuelves mañana?

—  _ ¿Por la noche, quizás? _

— Ah...

—  _ Salgamos el domingo, ¿vale? _

— ¡Vale! —decaído en un principio y luego alegre ante la idea, se sonrió. 

— _ Nos vemos. _

— ¡Nos vemos, Tsukki!

 

El pecoso dejó caer su teléfono en el sofá, sonriendo ampliamente. Por fin, las cosas empezaban a cambiar para él. Solo esperaba que el día domingo llegara pronto. Podría verle, y por fin podrían comentar las cosas que habían hecho durante ese tiempo que estuvieron sin verse.

 

_ “Es muy raro que vaya a Tokyo a ver a un amigo. A menos que tenga un novio”. _

 

De repente, aquella frase dicha por su compañero de trabajo lo hizo preocupar. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de disipar esos pensamientos antes de que derivaran en algo más que un recuerdo amargo.

 

La verdad era que nunca le había hablado sobre la persona con la que se quedaba cuando iba a Tokyo... Ni siquiera conocía a la persona en cuestión. Solo sabía que era un amigo.

 

_ «Para empezar, Tsukki ni siquiera ha dicho si le gustan los chicos o algo… Quizás y solo estoy pensando demasiado». _

 

Respiró profundo, estirando sus brazos hacia arriba, celebrando una vez más el logro, y tomó su móvil para caminar hasta su cuarto otra vez. Pero cuando estaba a mitad de la escalera, la puerta de la casa se abrió, dejando entrar a su madre y alguien más.

 

— Ah, mam-- ¡Papá! —Tadashi se devolvió al primer piso, otra vez sonriente mientras miraba al hombre de cabello oscuro que acababa de entrar a la casa.

— Hola, Tadashi. —le saludó el recién llegado, que cargaba una bolsa con compras del supermercado.

— ¡Qué bueno es verte!

— Lo mismo digo. —habló el hombre con una sonrisa, tras acariciar un poco el cabello del pecoso con su mano libre.

— Tu padre vino a cenar con nosotros hoy. Lo contrataron en una oficina de Tokyo, así que se irá el próximo mes.

— Oh… Ya veo.

— Ahora tendrás un lugar al que llegar si quieres ir a la capital, ¿no te parece genial?

— Algo. Estarás un poco lejos…

— Nada que un tren bala o una llamada telefónica no puedan solucionar. —su padre le guiñó un ojo, con una pequeña sonrisa que contagió al de pecas.

— Iré a preparar la cena.

— ¡Ah, mamá…!

— ¿Hmm?

— ¡Aprobé el examen!

— ¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien, Tadashi!

— ¿Examen?

— Ah, en la cena te cuento...

 

Aquel día, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hubo paz en casa de Yamaguchi. Su padre evitó a toda costa conversar de todo lo relacionado a la separación, y su madre hizo lo mismo. Y aunque Yamaguchi sabía que todo lo que se venía no sería tan fácil, estaba satisfecho, sabiendo que realmente era la mejor decisión para ambos y para él.

  
Aquel día, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Yamaguchi pudo irse a dormir tranquilo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a ser honesta: no sé cuándo actualice el próximo capítulo...  
> Problemas personales y eso, hng.  
> Pero haré lo posible porque la espera no se extienda demasiado.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, todo comentario será bien recibido.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
